Christmas With the Fitzgeralds
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: The team gets snowed in and end up spending part of the holiday with Martin's family. Danny realizes something about Martin and confesses.


**I am sorry Danny/Martin fan. I didn't mean to neglect you during my one-shot postings. I've been obsessed with Kuroko no Basket and Sengoku Basara. So I made you guys a special Christmas one-shot for you guys.**

**Feel free to checkout my other stuff. I have some more Danny/Martin's I'm working on to come out with my next batch.**

**I'm also taking request. I'm off until mid January so tell me what you want so I can get a jump on it.**

**I also encourage any of my Sengoku Basara readers to check out the poll on my profiles for a story I'm stuck on. It's to decide if it's Yuki/Masa of Moto/Masa. Only two people have voted and it caused a bit of a tie.**

**Anyways…Enjoy**

"I can't believe that we're stuck here." Samantha grouched.

The New York Missing Persons Unit had been called in on a high profile case in Seattle and where now trying to get back home. It was Christmas Eve and most of them wanted to spend this time with their families. Sadly it started snowing and now their flight was canceled.

"All the hotels are full by now," Elena whined.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked. The last thing he wanted was to have to spend the night in the airport.

"If you want," Martin started timidly, "I could call my dad to see if we can stay in my family home. He should be there this time of year, but there's enough room for everyone."

Everyone eyed him at first. Martin was the newest member of the team, also the Deputy Directors kid. No one on the team trusted him, including Vivian. They would be pleasant with him but there was an obvious tension. Danny, however, had seemed to taken some sort of a liking to him even though they had their disagreements.

"Your dad's house?" Samantha sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, it's only a few miles from here. We could get a cabs and…" he stopped under the intensity of their gazes. "If you want to that is."

"I doubt that Victor would let us stay," Jack said, "But it's worth a try."

Martin pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number, "Hey…it's Martin…I know…Listen, me and the team are stuck at the airport and I was wondering if we could stay there until we can get a flight home…Really…no you don't have to do that…fine I'll ask," he turned back to the team, "He wants to know if it would be alright if he sent the limo around to pick us up, so we don't have to worry about getting a cab."

Martin really hated, showing the team how wealthy his family was. It only fed to prejudges they already had against him

"Sure, why not," Jack shrugged.

"They said it's fine…" he spoke into the phone, "Okay I'll see you when we get in." He hung up. "They should pick us up in the next ten minutes. He'll be by the drop off area."

"Awesome," Elena gushed. It was no secret that the Fitzgerald family was rich. She could only imagine the size of the rooms.

The limo pulled up earlier than expected. A man, who seemed to be just a little older than Jack, was the one who was driving.

"Martin," he smiled seeing the young Fitzgerald, "I thought you weren't going to be over for Christmas?"

"I wasn't. We got snowed in here during a case and we have nowhere else to stay," Martin said as he helped the man load the bags into the trunk.

"I see," the man nodded closing the trunk before opening the door for them to pile in, "Your family is quite excited to hear that you will be staying at least until morning. It's been a while since you've visited."

"Yeah," he sighed sliding in the back with the others.

The trip wasn't that long because they were already on the rich side of Seattle.

"Is that your house," Samantha pointed to one of the upcoming mansions.

"No, it's a three of four houses up."

Between each house was a sizeable amount a land, at least two or three miles. The mansions varied in size, though none were small enough than the others to make an obvious comparison.

"That has to be the biggest one I've seen so far," Danny pointed to the one that towered over the others in height and width, along as having much more of a lawn then the other. That was only when you could barely see it because of the five mile driveway.

"Who lives there," Elena asked looking pretty envious.

"That's our destination," the driver said.

"You grew up here?" Danny asked, "There's no way that anyone needs that much house."

Martin shrugged, not really wanting to explain the story of why Victor chose to build on to the structure as much as he did. He actually didn't understand it himself.

More maids and servants met them when they made it to the entrance and took their bags to their designated rooms.

"Martin, you made it!" Another man who looked a lot like Martin came down the hallway.

"Hi Ethan," Martin sighed.

"I thought you weren't coming," Ethan cheered.

"I wasn't, the weather was bad so…"

"That's great. You'll be here to open presents for once. Who are they?" he pointed to the team standing behind him.

"They're the team I worked with. This is Jack, Samantha, Danny, Elena, and Vivian. Guys this is my older brother Ethan."

"Come on, I'm sure dad is going to want to see you. All of you."

"Let me guess, the whole family is here."

"Just the immediate. Come on what were you expecting. Dad overseas where the cases go, and you just happen to have to come out to Seattle before a snow storm, right before Christmas, during the time period where you haven't been returning his calls."

"I sent them gifts."

"Yes, but you know how they are when it comes to wanting to have their youngest son comes around."

As if on cue, "Martin," Victor's voice rang out across the room, "You made it."

"Yeah," Martin sighed. Before he knew it his father had pulled him into a bear hug. "You look pale. Have you been eating," his father chided.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day," Martin answered.

"He probably wants to change out of his work clothes sweetheart," his mother said, "How about you go change and we'll all have dinner together." This time she looked up at the rest of the team, "I'm sure I have something that can fit the girls, as for Jack…"

"I brought my own spare clothes," Jack said. He was actually baffled by the fact that the rest of his team only packed worked clothes.

"As for Danny," the mother thought for a bit, "Martin I'm sure you have something he can fit."

"No offence," Danny started, "But I'm sure that anything he has will…"

"We still have some of the things we brought ahead of time when Martin was having his growth spurts. Then he just stopped," her voice sounded sadden as she looked down at her shortest child.

"Anyways," she continued, "Hurry up and change and we can all eat."

Martin motioned for Danny to follow him up the winding stair case that was a little further down the hall.

"This place is huge," Danny gushed as the continued down a hallway just for Martin to stop in front of an elevator and push the up button. "There's an elevator?"

"Yeah, my room is on the fifth floor and I don't feel like having to climb all of the stairs."

"Fifth floor?"

"It used to be on the second but after we built on to it I wanted a room with a view so I took one of the upper floors."

The elevator had arrived at this point and they stepped inside. Martin pressed the button, which, oddly enough, had his name on it. The other side of the elevator opened this time, depositing them right in Martin's room.

"Your room is bigger than my apartment."

Martin didn't say anything in response. He walked over to a part of the wall and pulled it to reveal a large walk in closet.

"The hell," Danny whispered unable to yell anymore.

"These should fit you," Martin handed him a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He continued rummaged thought the closet to get something for himself. "The bathroom is out that door and down the hall, first door to the right. You can change in there."

"How do I get back down stairs?"

"Knowing my parents, there will someone waiting for you when you get out, to lead you to everyone."

He was right. The moment Danny stepped out of the oversized bathroom, one of the many maids lead him downstairs to where everyone was sitting to eat.

"I knew they would fit," Martin's mother gushed, "Come sit down," she pointed to a seat next to Samantha. "So, how has it been in the office lately?"

"Pretty good," Samantha smiled politely.

It be honest, Danny and the team expected the Fitzgerald's to be stuck up. It was awards to try and have a conversation when guilt took over from their previous expectations.

Vivian and Jack took on the incentive of talking with the other Fitzgeralds. Meanwhile, Danny was content with just watching the table. There were so many people sitting there that he was sure didn't belong to the family. Samantha and Elena seemed to be noticing the same thing as well.

"He's late again," one of the women who looked a lot like Martin said. She was probably one of his sisters.

'We're always waiting on him." Another woman, who looked just like the last one who just talked, said.

"Give him another minute," Victor said.

Not too long after that Martin was heard descending the stairs. Danny was the only one who had a good view of Martin coming down the spiral stair case. He couldn't help but think he had an elegant air about him. Martin had one hand resting on the stair banister the other was holding on to his pants legs, close to outer thigh.

Danny watched him the whole way down in awe. He never admitted to the others, but Samantha was right. Martin is a looker. Now he was able to see him in normal clothing and relaxed, it was almost too much. His hair was mused from changing his shirt and not taking the time to re-fix it. He had a bit of lopsided smile.

Danny had to fight back a grin. Martin sat next to him but across from his dad.

"Took you long enough," one of the women snorted.

"Sorry Amy," Martin rolled his eyes, "It's not like you need the extra calories. Or at least, that's what you're always saying."

"Dad!" Amy protested.

"Play nice you two," Victor said ideally.

Bowls of food started to get passed around the table.

"Martin, actually take some vegetables." Victor didn't even have to look up to know that he didn't put any on his plate to begin with.

"I'm a grown man Dad. I'm not growing anymore."

"When the chef heard you were coming he made the carrots the way you like them."

"When they come around I'll take some," he was all but whining.

That seemed to end the conversation.

"Who are all these people," Danny finally asked Martin, "Not all of them can be part of the family."

"No, most of them are the maids, and butlers. During meals the family and the servants sit down together." Martin explained.

"Wow, that's…" he didn't have words for it. He always thought the Fitzgerald to be like other rich people and not really care for the people who help keep the house up to par.

The fact that the Fitzgerald family seemed to be close was also a bit of a shock. The playful banter that went on between the siblings was pretty amusing. Not forgetting the way the parents seemed to brush their little squabbles off as nothing.

After dinner and dessert Martin offered/his parents made him offer, to give a tour of the house. Most of everyone else said no, but Danny. He had a thing for interior design, and it gave him a chance to spend some alone time with Martin. That's forgetting the part where it was already announced that he was going to be sharing Martin's room for the night anyways.

The tour wasn't that long. Martin only showed the areas that they used often.

"It had to be pretty cool growing up here."

"I guess," Martin shrugged, "It wasn't my favorite place to be. I like the city a lot more."

Danny laughed. It was a typical Martin response. Seeing the way the family is he couldn't understand why Martin didn't want to spend the holiday with them. It was obvious that they wanted him around. When he voiced that opinion he was met with a few seconds of silence.

"It's completed. They worry about me a lot more when I'm around then when I'm away; at least when I' m not around them they can see that I can take care of myself, and worry less."

"Ah, the plight of being the youngest," Danny looped his arm around Martin's shoulder.

"Something like that."

Danny snickered, "I can relate. Since my brother got clean, he's constantly calling to see if I'm eating right and all that good stuff."

They ended up back in Martin's room. With the time they spent walking, the maids had set up a spare bed.

"They move quickly," Danny commented. It wasn't like they just assembled the frame and put on a mattress. They made up the bed completely.

Luckily, Danny had thought ahead for this trip, enough to bring his own clothes to sleep in.

"Hey, Martin," Danny said once they were in bed, "Who did you plan on spending the holiday with if you weren't going to be with your family?" The question had been nagging him since he got a feel for the situation.

"No one," Martin said, as if he didn't know how morbid that sounded.

"Why?"

He could here Martin shrug, "I just wasn't."

"You know people care about you and want to spend time with you."

"I know," he didn't sound as if he believed it.

"I don't mind spending the holidays with you. I though you would be with your family so I didn't ask."

"It's okay."

Danny sighed. Martin was obviously one of those people who always thought they were a burden to others. He caught on to that in the office when Martin wouldn't want to hang out with them after work. He was uncomfortable in those kinds of situations, because of his fear of being left behind once people started to get to annoyed him. Danny made an attempt to pull him in, or make him engage in conversation. He was always met with reluctance and a fearful look before Martin would ease into the setting.

"I never really fit in with my family, or with you guys for that matter. It's always awkward when I come around, and people work at trying to make sure I feel included but…"

Danny got up to lie down next to Martin, "Trust me, you fit in just fine." He gave a smile.

Martin blushed looking up at Danny, "Thanks," he gave a timid smile.

"No problem," Danny grinned getting in Martin's bubble.

"What are you..?"

"Do you know why I like having you around most of all?"

"No." Martin gulped.

"I like you as more than a friend," he whispered softly letting a hand rest on Martin's bare chest.

"Danny…"

He was silenced by a kiss. Martin whimpered but permitted it, kissing back ever so gently. It wasn't long until Danny got bold, letting his hand wander down to the top of Martin's boxers.

The younger man gasped into the kiss as Danny started to bring him to life.

"We shouldn't," he said, "My brother's room is right under us and my parent's room is right down the hall."

"Then you'll just have to be quiet."

Danny went back to kissing him as he stroked Martin's now harden erection. The younger man squirmed and whimpered unable to neither keep still nor hold back his noises of pleasure. He has an especially hard time when Danny climbed on top of him and pressed their naked manhood together.

They rutted together like that for a while before Danny flipped them so Martin could be on top. He grasped his ass cheeks to pull him closer and gain more contact. Martin buried his face into Danny's neck to muffle himself.

"I-I'm gonna…" he tried to warn him.

"It's okay," Danny was just as breathless as the other man.

The worked even harder until the both splashed against each other's stomachs. Danny came with a gruff groan and Martin with a high gasp.

Martin fell to Danny's side but still stayed close as he tried to catch his breath. Danny smiled at him, doing the same. It wasn't long until Martin fell asleep and Danny shortly followed.

~.~.~.~.~

Christmas morning came, and it turned out that the Fitzgerald's had brought gifts for the rest of the team knowing that they would be stuck here. It proved Ethan's earlier point that this was all planned.

"We also got you guys an early flight home so you can be with your families," Mrs. Fitzgerald announced.

They thanked her as they gathered their stuff to leave.

"I'm glad you made it Martin," His mother cooed, "Are you going to stay for dinner. I know you have today and tomorrow off. When he looked like he was about to say no she added, "We were just really worried when you said you weren't coming. You know how the suicide rate rises during the holiday season, and you can go into really bad fits of depression. We just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'll stay," he smiled getting a beaming ray of sunshine in response.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He said goodbye to the team before they left for the airport. He managed to steal some one-one-one time with Danny and talk to him about the other night. They bother decided that they wanted to try out a relationship together.

"I've never been with another man before," Martin confessed, "I only ever really dated so my parents wouldn't worry about me."

"That's okay. We can take things at your pace." Danny kissed Martin. It was more of a peck on the lips, but it still left Martin blushing.

"Thank you," Martin smiled, "I'll see you when I get back and you're free."

"How about I leave all of tomorrow free for you?"

Martin's eyes widen, "Are you sure you want to spend the whole day together." Even his friends could only take him in doses.

"Why wouldn't I? I said I like you. I want to spend as much time with you as possible." He nuzzled Martin's cheek getting a small giggle in response.

Sam's voice came from around the corner, "Hey Danny we got to go, now!"

"I'm coming," he called back before turning back to Martin, "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay," Martin said.

Danny gave him one last kiss goodbye before leaving.

This could be the start of something good.

**Hoped you like it. I think some parts came out a bit choppy, but I haven't had time to step away and then look at with fresh eyes.**

**Again, I'm taking request**

**I also encourage any of my Sengoku Basara readers to check out the poll on my profiles for a story I'm stuck on. It's to decide if it's Yuki/Masa of Moto/Masa. Only two people have voted and it caused a bit of a tie.**


End file.
